The Other Place
by HexenGrimm4ever
Summary: This story explores what could have happened to Nick Burkhardt and his children had he not gone back to the regular world after he killed Zerstörer. Written from Kelly's point of view. Author's note: To my faithful readers: I'm still working on my other Nadalind fanfic 'Listen To Your Heart', but I had the inspiration for this new story... curious to know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Kelly Burkhardt, and I'm a Grimm. You probably don't know what that is… don't worry, I'm fairly new to it as well. I just recently discovered who I really am and I'm still trying to figure out what it all means. My father too is a Grimm; he's the one who explained it all to me when I came across my first Wesen; you'll learn all about them later, but in short, I saw a man turn into a frightening creature before my very eyes. I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, it's all true.

I have no memories of my mother. She died when I was just a little baby. But ever since I can remember, my father has been telling me about her and just how much she loved me. She sacrificed her life to save us. You see, there was this demon called Zerstörer (which means 'destroyer' in German) who aspired to become the most powerful being on earth. But my dad refused to give him the one thing he needed to achieve his ultimate goal; a stick. I know what you're going to say: a stick? But it's not just a stick. It was actually part of a bigger staff, the one Zerstörer had in his possession. But he needed my dad's stick to complete his power. So in order to get my father to give up what he held, Zerstörer took away everyone he loved; his colleagues, his friends… and the one true love of his life. My dad had nothing left to live for, except for me and my sister… that's Diana. She's actually my half-sister, but my father loves her as though she were his own flesh and blood. Anyway, when Zerstörer offered to bring my mother back to life in exchange for this powerful stick, my dad almost took the deal. But then my dead grandmother and great-aunt showed up (for real, I swear I'm not insane). They told my dad that he had the strength to defeat Zerstörer and that it needed to be done to ensure the survival of humanity. So in the end, my dad gave up the life he had planned to live with my mother to save us all. That's right; you and I are here today because my father had the courage and the strength to give up the one person he cherished most.

Over the years, my dad raised my sister and I all by himself. Well, that's not entirely accurate; his cousin Trubel also helped him out for a while. But she's gone now. Don't worry, she's not dead; she was recruited by this group of Grimms in Eastern Europe. So now we're on our own. My sister Diana is special as well; you'll get to know her soon enough so you'll learn exactly what I mean by that. My father's a detective and he works for the Portland Police Department. Yes, you heard right; he's a cop AND a Grimm… double duty. Actually, make that triple duty; because he's also a father… the best one out there. He's given up so much to make sure my sister and I always had everything we needed to become who we are today. I know he's grateful to have us in his life, but… he misses my mother. Every night, I can hear him whisper her name in his sleep: Adalind. He's suffered the greatest loss of all… we all have. When he talks about her, I can feel just how much he still loves her… and just how fresh the wound left in his heart still is. He'd give it all up to have just one more second with her… and the truth is, so would I. I'd move through worlds to find her. And this is where you come in. I need you to help me cross to the other side, into the other place… because I think my mother is trapped there. You see, I don't believe she's actually dead. I think she's in this alternate universe, all alone… believing she lost her children and the man she loved more than life itself; my father. As their son, I owe them my life. And I need to help them find their way back to one another… even if it's the last thing I do.

Will you help me?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The girl was still holding the letter she'd just found. She'd read it three times already, but she still couldn't understand any of it. She was about to read it yet another time when she felt a cold raindrop fall on her head. She quickly folded the letter, put it in her pocket, and ran home as fast as she could.

She went inside and found her mother sitting on the couch, reading a book while sipping a cup of herbal tea.

"Hey mom" the girl said, slightly out of breath.

"Hi sweetie. How was your walk?"

"Good. It just started to rain so I came running back."

"Want some tea? I made a fresh pot."

"No thanks."

She instinctively placed her hand in her pocket and felt the letter underneath her palm. She slowly took it out and unfolded it. She glanced at the words and suddenly felt this strange sensation inside of her; as though the letter had specifically been meant for her to find. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that her vivid imagination was playing tricks on her. But that eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach only kept getting stronger with each passing second. She needed to tell someone about it…

"Mom?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I found something by the oak tree."

"What is it?" her mother asked, setting her book aside.

"A letter…but I'm not sure what to make of it. It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"How so?"

"It all sounds very strange… somewhat like a fairy tale."

"Well, maybe it is? Perhaps it's just a page torn off from a book?"

"No, I don't think so. It's handwritten."

"Wanna show me?"

"Sure" the girl said, handing the piece of paper she'd found to her mother.

As she started to read the letter, the girl immediately noticed a drastic change in her mother's facial expression.

"Oh my God" the woman whispered, her eyes wide open.

"Mom, what is it?"

"I can't believe this… how can this be?" she said, completely oblivious to her daughter's question.

"Mom, what's going on? Do you know what this letter is about?"

At that exact moment, the girl's father walked into the room, humming a song to himself. But as soon as he noticed his wife's wary expression, he immediately stopped.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She raised her head and looked at her husband. She opened her mouth, but she was unable to speak.

"You're scaring me" he told her as he sat down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"It's Nick…" she finally managed to say, her voice shaky.

"Nick?" the man murmured, furrowing his brow.

The girl watched as both her parents stared at each other in silence. This letter had definitely upset her mother. She'd thought perhaps the handwritten words had been the ramblings of a crazy person, or maybe someone who'd had a little too much to drink. But now, looking at how the letter had clearly affected her mother, she knew there was much more to it. Her mother had said a name: Nick. She'd never heard her mention someone named Nick before, and neither had her father. However, judging by the look on his face, he seemed to know him as well. Who was this man? And what did he have to do with the letter she'd found?

"Mom, dad? What's going on?"

They both turned their head to look at her, but neither of them answered. Her mother had tears in her eyes, but they weren't the product of sadness. No… they reflected fear. After a moment, her parents turned their attention back to each other.

"What is it?" her father whispered.

"He's… alive."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I am lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I can see the moonlight reflecting off the walls of my bedroom. It's the middle of the night, and yet, I am wide awake. I can hear the sound of the wind blowing, tickling the leaves that are still left in the trees. Every once in a while, I can see a leaf detach itself from its branch and slowly dance downward, swinging left to right, until it finally falls on the bed of dead leaves below.

Suddenly, I hear a faint whimper originating from the bedroom next to mine… a melancholic sound that's become much too familiar: my dad, calling out my mother's name. He's having another nightmare about her tragic death.

"Adalind… no… Adalind…" I hear.

My heart contracts in my chest until the pain is almost unbearable. I can feel my father's sorrow as though it is mine… because it is. I lost my mother. I can't remember the soothing sound of her voice, nor the comforting warmth of her arms wrapped around me. I never got the chance to tell her how much I love her. Because she was taken from me. I was robbed of all the loving memories a child should be able to cherish of his mother.

I get up from my bed, put on my sneakers, and walk out into the hall. As I pass by my father's bedroom door, I hear the sheets rustling. He's tossing and turning in his bed, probably fighting Zerstörer in his sleep; trying to defeat him and make things right… or turn back time… and bring my mother back. I lower my head as the tears start stinging my eyes. I take a deep breath, lift my head back up, and continue walking down the hall. I am about to reach the staircase when I hear the floor creak on my left. I turn around and find my sister standing by her bedroom door.

"Diana, what are you doing up?" I whisper.

She looks at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Really?" she replies. "We're both up for the same reason" she continues, quietly closing her bedroom door and ushering me towards the stairs.

When we reach the main floor, she grabs both of our jackets, hands me mine, and puts hers on. She then heads for the door as I follow her out.

"Dad's having another nightmare" she says once we are both outside. "Is it me or has it been happening more frequently?"

"Yeah, I hear him almost every night" I reply.

"We have to do something… it's tearing me up to know he's reliving the same terrifying dream over and over again."

"I know… I can't imagine what it's like for him to see mom dying every time he closes his eyes."

"I can" my sister murmurs, her eyes staring into the distance.

"Diana…"

"I was there… I saw that monster kill our mother…" she continues, her voice thick with sorrow. "Sometimes I wish he would've killed me too."

"Don't say that… I can't conceive my life without you" I tell her as I grab her hand.

"Kelly, I love you. You and dad mean everything to me. But mom… she was my world. She was dad's entire universe."

"Yes… she is."

She pauses for a moment and stares at me. Her blue irises turn purple, glowing into the night, before they turn back to normal a few seconds later.

"What did you just say?" she asks.

"I'm agreeing with you; mom is dad's universe."

"Why are you using present tense?"

I remain quiet for a moment, pondering whether or not I should share my belief with my sister. We have both seen strange things, encountered horrifying beings scary movies are made of. But perhaps the existence of a world parallel to ours would be too much of a stretch for her to believe. Or would it?

"I believe mom is still alive."

"What?"

"In the other place."

"Kelly…"

"Just listen; what if she's still out there? Continuously mourning the loss of her children and the man she loved more than anything? You told me Zerstörer offered to give everyone dad loved back to him, to bring them all back to life. What if they never actually died? What if it was all a trick to force dad into surrendering the stick?"

"Kelly, I want nothing more than to believe your theory. But if you're right, that would mean mom is all by herself… it would mean she's been alone for all these years. At least we've had each other."

"She's not by herself. All the others are alive too."

"You mean dad's friends?"

I nod my head in response.

"And my biological dad…" she whispers.

"They are all out there, every single one of them. And they all think we're the ones who are dead."

"You really believe that?" she asks, a hint of hope in her voice.

"I do. Diana… there's something else I haven't told you."

She looks at me, waiting for me to reveal the other secret I've been withholding from her. It was my intention to keep this one to myself, but I now realize I could definitely use Diana's help. After all, she has powers… powers that could very well help us find our mother.

"I've made contact with the other place."

"What? How?" she asks, her eyes widened in shock.

"You know that big oak tree by the edge of the woods? I saw someone there the other day."

"Who?"

"There was a girl."

"Did she see you?"

"No, she couldn't."

"Why not? Were you hiding from her?"

"No, she couldn't see me because she wasn't actually there."

"You mean you had a vision?"

"No, she was definitely real."

"Kelly, you're not making any sense."

"Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy… but she was inside the tree. I think it acts as a portal between the two worlds… between here and the other place."

Diana silently stares at me. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

"I wrote a letter and left it by the tree" I continue. "I went back today and it was gone… I believe the girl found it."

"Oh my God" Diana breathes. "She found a way through… but how? Unless…" she murmurs to herself.

"Wait, you actually believe me? You don't think I've lost my mind?"

"Yes" she tells me. "I mean no, I don't think you're insane. There was a portal; I went through it all those years ago. But after mom died… I mean, after dad defeated Zerstörer, the portal disappeared."

"Do you think it's back?"

"It must be… but not everyone can go through."

"How so?" I ask.

"You need a special power to open the portal."

"What kind of power?"

"Only a Hexenbiest can open the way to the other side."

"How did you manage to go through? You're not a Hexenbiest" I tell her.

"No, but I have mom's blood coursing through my veins."

I nod in agreement, and then freeze when I realize the same is also true for me.

"So you're saying I actually did open the portal? Because I too have Hexenbiest blood inside of me?"

"That… or whoever opened the portal and took your letter is…"

"A Hexenbiest" I finish for her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Sweetie, why don't you head on upstairs" her mom told her. "Your father and I need to talk."

"Why can't I stay?" the girl objected.

"Because your mother said so" her father replied.

"Fine."

The girl turned around and reluctantly made her way upstairs. Before she could reach the top of the stairs, she paused and sat down on one of the steps. She leaned forward just enough to be able to observe her parents, while still hiding from their view. Something strange was definitely going on here… and she needed to find out what it was, even if it meant eavesdropping on her parents' conversation.

"Honey, it can't be true" her father told her mother.

"You read the letter" she replied.

"I did, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this" he said, caressing her back.

"How can you say that?" she snapped, pulling away from him. "After everything we've been through, how can you just shrug this all off as fiction?"

"Because he never came back!" he shouted, immediately regretting his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just… you know Nick. If he was still alive, he would've found a way to get back to his family."

"Unless he really believed we were all dead" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh my God… it makes perfect sense! He thought we were all dead! He had no reason to fight his way back to us because he was convinced he'd lost everyone he loved!"

Her mother started to pace around the living room, her head down as though trying to figure out what to do next.

"I know what you're thinking" her father said, undoubtedly reading her mom's mind, the same way he always did. "But you can't."

"We have to…"

"No, we don't."

"She needs to know!" her mother cried. "How can you possibly suggest we keep this from her? We are talking about her family, her own flesh and blood!"

"Because we don't know if he's actually alive! Do you really want to give her false hope?"

"No, of course not. But this isn't a lie, I can feel it. Kelly wrote this" she said, picking the letter up from the coffee table. "He's alive."

Her father walked towards her mother and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, don't you think we should make sure all of this is actually true before we go ahead and turn her world upside-down?"

"We can't wait… besides, we can probably use her help to find Nick."

"But if this turns out to be nothing but a lie, it could destroy her. You know how fragile she is. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"I fully understand that, neither do I. But we are talking about Nick here; the man who gave up everything to save humanity. We owe him our lives" she breathed, struggling to keep her emotions steady.

"Do we?" her father said after a moment.

"What did you just say?" her mother replied, clearly offended by his words.

"We don't know what the hell happened once he crossed over to the other side to find Zerstörer. We can't even prove that monster really existed."

"The letter said…"

"I don't care what the letter says!" he interrupted her. "For all we know this is just some sick, cruel joke!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now… what's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me; I am just being cautious. Years have gone by. If Nick were alive, we would've heard from him by now."

"That is not what you're doing; you're just too scared to face the truth. I know what all of this did to you all those years ago. The guilt… I feel it too. Every single day. Not one day goes by without me wishing I hadn't let him cross over to the other side. I could've stopped him, but I didn't. I was selfish… I let him go, knowing full well there was a chance he'd never come back."

"Honey…" her father said, wrapping his arms around her mother's waist. "You had every reason to be selfish; your priority was to protect your children."

She raised her head to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. The pain was clearly visible on her face; the girl had never seen her mother so distraught.

"But it cost someone else their entire life. I need to make things right."

"What can I say to convince you this is a bad idea?" he pleaded with her.

"Nothing… I'm going through with this. You can't stop me."

The girl could tell her father was upset with her mother's decision to pursue her plan to make things right, whatever that entailed. She noticed a sudden flash of anger in his eyes, something she'd never seen before. Afraid, she ran upstairs before she could see her father turn into a terrifying creature.


End file.
